


A skeleton named Sans

by FireBright



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide/pacifist, Only a little about Papyrus, not much tags to say really XD, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: A poem about the lovable smol skele. SPOILERS.





	

When I fell into the underground,  
What did I see?  
A stout, smiling skeleton,  
accompanying me!

He told me lots of puns,  
one after the other.  
He even told me stories,  
about his cool brother!

Along we went to Grillby's,  
where he sat and said,  
things about a flower,  
and more puns from his head.

All through the underground,  
things went really swell!  
But then I chose to reset,  
and try something new as well.

I decided to change it up a bit,  
killing everyone I saw.  
This was a consequence,  
that he really wouldn't ignore.

So I came to the judgement hall,  
remembering when I fell.  
...  
He beat my mother-fucking ass,  
and sent me off to hell!

 

And so there is a lesson here,  
we should tell each other.  
Don't piss off the small skele,  
and  
DO NOT KILL HIS BROTHER!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! XD I just wanted to pass some time and came up with it! Have a happy reading everyone and stay Determined!


End file.
